


On the beach

by MaxHan



Category: Doctor Who (2005), ひだまりが聴こえる | Hidamari ga Kikoeru | I Hear the Sunspot (Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxHan/pseuds/MaxHan
Summary: It looked like they would have a vacation together after all, even after work forced Taichi to cancel it. All with a little help from a doctor.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	On the beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new year's gift for unaestheticbiostudent on Tumblr. I Hope you and everyone else likes it.

**On the beach**  
We as observers find ourselves on a tropical island of some sort. It’s hard to determine where, but the beach is white and unpolluted by human civilization. As we look closer one or two things seems out of place, but we’ll come to the second thing later. The first thing is the most important, so let’s start there.

On this pristine tropical beach we find two young people in beach chairs, one of them asleep but he will soon be awake. The other waits, observing.  
He looks so cute when he’s sleeping, Kohei thinks. I almost don’t want to wake him up. What could he be thinking about, it reminds me how he smiles when he’s eating his favourite foods..?  
Kohei? The young man yawns. Where are we? And how did we get here?  
We’re on a beach, Taichi.   
Yes, I can see that. When did we get here? Didn’t we cancel vacation? Taichi said, sadness visible in his eyes.  
Yes we did. You were going to that training camp with your work, so we had to cancel our plans.  
So, what happened then, why can’t I remember?  
It’s ok, Taichi. You had a fall, but you’re going to be okay I promise.  
Where are all the people then? A place like this, I have to be dreaming Taichi said and pinched himself.  
Ouch! No, I’m not dreaming. How did you get us here? And is that a meatball in the sky?

Right. That part was going to be a bit harder to explain. We are not on earth anymore, so I wouldn’t count that into the out of place list… (but more on that later)

That’s kind of complicated. Why don’t you lay back down again and relax? It’s not like we’re going to get a vacation like this together anytime soon…  
But Kohei…? I still don’t understand, why is there a meatball in the sky? I must be dreaming, were not on vacation are we? Oh, why can’t I wake up when pinching myself my grandpa must be making meatballs… can you help me wake up?  
I would wake you up if you were dreaming Taichi, but you’re not. This is all real. We’re really here, on a tropical island.  
But Kohei… Meatball in the sky?  
That’s not a meatball. It might look like one to you, but it’s not. At least not a swedish one. That’s a moon.  
The moon? That’s not the moon! Wait, who are you and where did you come from?  
Ah, yes. I’m the doctor. Nice to meet you. Again. Since that hit on your head seems to have caused memory loss, thankfully short-term. I’m sure you’ll remember soon.  
Doctor… who?

Yes. That’s her. The doctor. And her blue box, the other thing out of place. There is no good explanation for an old British police telephone box sitting in the shade of the trees on a seemingly deserted island, is there? Whatever man-made objects on that beach must have come from inside of it.

It’s a nice little beach isn’t it? Perfect place for a vacation time, your friend’s idea actually, the beach part that is. So, how long do you want to stay? Do you like it, or should I find a different spot? Places like this, hard to find you know. Except not, with my Tardis. I’d have brought you to a different place with food service too, but my Tardis had other ideas. Perfect place to wake up to, it appears…  
Tardis? Doctor? What happened?  
Kohei here helped me with something, actually he will help me in the future again too, but I can’t really talk about that. Would ruin timeline and all. Shouldn’t really be talking at all. But he looked so sad at the phone so I just thought he needed some cheering up. He told me about your planned trip together that got canceled and I just thought why not take you two on a trip? You passed out as we got you with the Tardis though. Never had that happen before. Or did I? It’s been so long, hard to remember everyone that’s traveled with me.  
Is that your… Tardis over there? Not that I have a problem with tight spaces, but…  
His stomach growled again. He was hungry.  
I don’t think you will have to worry about space. It’s bigger than it looks.  
But does it have a kitchen?  
It might have, I’m not sure. Come on then, what are you waiting for?  
The doctor took out a strange device that made some noises and the chairs folded themselves into boxes that was easy to carry back into the blue box.

Whoa. It’s…  
Bigger on the inside. I know.  
Wait, I remember now. Kohei, how could it appear out of thin air?  
That’s how the doctor travels, Keichi. It’s a time machine too, isn’t that amazing? It goes from place to place and time to time like it’s nothing.  
Wow, that’s amazing! But she said you helped her with something? What was that?  
Oh, no big thing. She just wanted to find her way to a shop, a particular one for a replacement part, however she would find that here on Earth I have no idea. She kept saying it was nice to finally meet me too, that was a bit weird...  
But you were Ok with it. Thanks again for the help, by the way, it did wonders for the project I was working on at that time. The doctor was back from wherever she went.  
I tried finding my kitchen, but I seems to have misplaced it for now. I only have these, but I think they might be to old to eat, she said holding up a box. Fancy a trip to the ends of the universe? I know a great restaurant there, very exclusive. I should be able to get us in there, even if they’re already full.  
I’m sorry I don’t think we can afford…  
Don’t worry, it’s on me. I heard they serve an excellent fish burger there, or was that the cafe at the start of the universe?  
But we need to go back, don’t we? Will they not miss me?   
Don’t worry, this is a time machine remember? You can get back to your camp later.

And that is where we leave the doctor and her temporary new companions for some unknown time and place, on a vacation of a lifetime together…

**Author's Note:**

> My first idea was them having a vacation in a dream, but then the doctor couldn't stay out of it


End file.
